Adam's Crush
by snow-princess1
Summary: A girl gets Adam's attention!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: The Mighty Ducks movies are not mine. They belong to Disney. But all the other characters are mine. If this fic has any similarities to other fics, it is purely coincidental. :-)   
  
NOTE: This takes place in the sophomore year of the ducks in Eden Hall.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^   
Adam Banks, Charlie Conway, Les Averman and Guy Germaine went inside the locker room which was crowded by all the other ducks. They were all getting ready for practice. Today was the day that they were going to hold the try-outs. All of them went to different directions to go to their lockers.   
  
"Hey Banksie, why didn't Jesse sign the contract? He could've come here wit us." Goldberg asked from his seat in front of his locker.  
  
"Well, he said something about wanting to take a break from hockey for a while and something about spending more time with his brother Terry." Adam replied while putting on a shirt.  
  
"And that's why we're holding this try-outs right? To fill in his spot, I mean." Connie Moreau said sittng beside Guy whose locker was across Adam's.  
  
"That's part of it..." Adam replied simply.  
  
"What do you mean "part of it"?" Luis asked, joining the conversation.  
  
"He means so that we can have a back-up. If anything like last year happen." Charlie said from behind Adam.  
  
"Okay..." the others said slowly. Not even moving from where he or she was standing or sitting.  
  
"Well, come on you guys, we better get going. All the others are already outside." Charlie suddenly said. Sure enough all the ducks that was not in the conversation had already went to the rink. All of them piled outside of the locker room and went to the rink.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^In the rink  
  
"OKAY! EVERYONE THAT IS TRYING OUT FOR THE TEAM FOR A LINE IN FRONT OF ME!" Coach Orion shouted at all the kids who were trying out.  
  
About a dozen kids lined up in front of him. When they were done lining up, coach Orion started to explain what they were going to do. "Okay, Ducks, come here, all of you! Assemble yourselves there." he said pointing to a place beside all the other kids. "Now, to all the kids that wants to try out, this will be a 3-day try-outs. Showing up on all the try-out days does not mean that you will get the spot. Now remember, there is only one opening in the team. Only one will be joining the ducks in the coming season. Is that understood?"   
  
There was a chorus of "yeahs" that came from the kids.  
  
"Okay, now, you will be having "show and tell". You will show me what you can do and you will tell me your experiences in hockey. Now, I will not be the one choosing who will be the chosen one. The ones who are going to choose are these guys," he said motioning to all the ducks who waved and smiled at all the other kids. "On the last day of the try-outs you will ba having a game against the ducks. Then come back the next day to find out if you have passed. Okay?" he said.  
  
And again there was a chorus of "yeahs" in the group.  
  
"Okay then, now, ducks," he said turning to them, "introduce yourselves and then all of you will follow." he said turning back at all the other kids.  
  
A boy walked up to the front standing beside coach Orion he said "Hi to all of you, my name is Charlie Conway and I'm captain of the ducks."  
  
"You forgot to say your nickname, Spazaway!" a boy wearing a goalie's pads shouted from the ducks.  
  
"Can it, Goldie." he just replied while glaring at him.  
  
The boy went up in front joining Charlie and their coach then began to introduce himself.  
  
"My name is Greg Goldberg and I'm one of the two goalies in the team."  
he stated simply. Then he turned to a blond boy. "You're next Banksie."  
  
"Hello, my name is Adam Banks and pretty much, that is all I can say about myself." he said smiling.  
  
"Don't believe him. He's just being modest. He's the best player of the team and he's a straight A student." a blond haired girl said while Adam blushed. "My name is Julie Gaffney. I'm the other goalie." she said smiling.  
  
And the introductions continued until everyone knew each other. And then the try-outs began. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimers: Again, the Mighty Ducks are not mine.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Adam's POV  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
I wasn't really paying any attention when all the other kids introduced themselves. It's not like all of them will be my teammate. Until I saw a girl standing up in front beside coach. She was beautiful with her long flame red hair that was braided, so that it won't get in the way, and her sparkling violet eyes.  
  
"My name is Michelle Howard. I'm a second year student, only, I just transferred here." she said smiling.   
  
"Okay, why don't you show us what you can do?" Coach Orion said without looking at her while he wrote something in his clipboard.  
  
"Sure. What do you want me to do?" she just asked still smiling. While looking at her, I can feel my insides melt.  
  
"Hmmm... it says here in your bio-data that you're a fast skater and you are good in playing hockey. Why dont you skate from blue line to blue line? I want to see how fast you really are." Coach suggested.  
  
"Okay." she sais as she gracefully skated to the blue line. I knew that I was staring at her but I couldn't help it. She was goreous.  
  
"Hey, don't stare at her like that. She might melt." Connie said from behind me.  
  
"What?" I said turning to look at her only to see her grinning mischievously.  
  
"You like her don't you?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"I find her attractive. That's all." I said simply. But even I was not convinced with myself. I just hoped that Connie would drop the subject and let me watch her at peace. When I heard Coach's whistle blow, I turned to the ice and saw her took off. Her bio-data was not lying. She was fast. She did that about four more times then skated to where Coach was standing.  
  
"Hmmm... I wonder if something's wrong with this watch. According to this, she beats Luis by several seconds." he said disbelievingly. "Mendoza, come here." he suddenly called.   
  
"Yes Coach?" Luis asked while staring at her. I didn't need to have ESP to know what Luis was thinking. I knew him well enough. Well enough to know how those wheels in his head work. I knew that he wanted to flirt with Michelle.  
  
"Go over there with Michelle. I want both of you to race blue line to blue." he said pointing to the blue line.   
  
"Sure." he said still not taking off his eyes at her.  
  
When the whistle blowed, they were both off. The stop watch was right. Michelle was faster than Luis. And she didn't have any problem stopping either.  
  
I smiled when I saw Mendoza's reaction. Well, Mendoza, I'm sorry to say but she's mine and I'm never ever going to let you get her. I thought smiling to myself. Adam let out a sigh. Well, at least if I can get enough courage to introduce myself... 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimers: The Mighty Ducks movies are not mine. They belong to Disney. But all the other characters are mine. If this fic has any similarities to other fics, it is purely coincidental. :-)   
  
NOTE: (1) This takes place in the sophomore year of the ducks in Eden Hall.  
(2) I might be doing this fic entirely in Adam's POV  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Adam's POV  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
I was walking towards the rink with all the other Ducks. All of us were in our hocker gear and ready to play. It was the last day of the try-outs and they were going to have a game with other kids. As we walked to the rink I saw a flash of red skate past us.  
  
"Dudes, that girl is really fast." Portman said from behind me.  
  
"Yeah, not only that, she's also a great player." Charie said while following her with is eyes.  
  
"Uh-huh, I guess that's how she got Banksie's attention." Russ commented with a sly smile.  
  
My head snapped up at that comment. "What?!"   
  
"Oh come on, cakeeater. It's not like it's not obvious." Guy said.  
  
Was I that obvious? I asked myself. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on man, it's obvious by the way you look at her." Ken said.  
  
"Ducks! Come here. We're going to start in a few minutes." Coach Orion called out from a bench. We skated our way to the bench and got ready.  
  
After a few minutes, Charlie, Connie, Russ, Dwayne, Julie and I was on ice. I was wondering if Michelle was going to be there.   
  
"Okay, you go up get the puck." [Sorry, I don't know what it's called. If you know, pls tell me. Thanks.] Charlie said while patting me on the back. I took my position and looked at the player that was in front of me. I realized that I was staring into violet eyes.   
  
Just my luck, I get face off [Is that what it's called?] and the most gorgeous has to be the one in front of me. I thought as I looked down on the ice.  
  
After the game, the score was 9-6 in our favor. We shook hands with the other players. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
When I turne around, my jaw nearly dropped. Michelle was standing there offering her hand for a shake. Then she said "Hey, congratulations! Nice game!"  
  
All I could do was smile at her and shake her hand. What I didn't know then was that Charlie and the others were watching me.  
  
As soon as we got to the locker room, the guys started congratulating me for being able to talk to Michelle.  
  
"Nice going, dude!" Portman said slapping my back in a friendly way.  
  
"Yeah, I bet she also likes you." Luis said.  
  
Other comments were said but I wasn't really paying attention. But suddenly I asked "So... what do you guys think of her?"   
  
"Well, she's really good." Connie said looking at me.  
  
"You can say that. She scored five goals with JULIE guarding the net." Dwayne added.  
  
"Yeah, most of us can't shoot a puck when Julie guards the net." Averman said plainly.  
  
"Yeah, the only one that can actually do so would be you, Charlie and Russ. Heck, she can even block Fulton's shots without getting any injury." Goldberg added while looking at me.  
  
I turned to Julie. "What do YOU think of her?" I asked.  
  
"I have to agree with Connie and Dwayne. She really is good, also tricky. She's a smart player not to mention a fast skater and has a good skill of hiding the puck." Julie said looking thoughtful.  
  
"Hiding the puck?" Futon asked with a confused look.  
  
"Yeah, she did it thrice. At first I thought it was just the way she holds her stick. That she doesn't mean to hide the puck." Julie said then continued. "Didn't you guys notice? The only shots that she took that everyone knew that the puck was with her was alternated with the other three?"   
  
"Oh yeah..." all of us said.  
  
"She must have known that you were not an idiot. She must have known that you'd figure it out if she did it three times in a row." Charlie said looking at Julie.  
  
Suddenly the door of the room opened and Coach Orion came in. Oh yeah, now was the time where we decide who goes in and who doesn't, I reminded myself.  
  
"Well Ducks, congratulation on your win. Now, I want to know who you guys want to be on the team." Coach Orion said looking at us.  
  
"How do we do it? Do we vote or do we just say who we think should be a Duck?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Vote. Just raise your hand if you think the name I called out is your vote." Coach said looking at his clipboard. Then he started to call out names.  
  
"Andrews."  
  
No hand was raced.  
  
"Blyton."  
  
Still no hand.  
  
"Clarence."   
  
Still no hand.  
  
"Drew."  
  
Still the same result.  
  
"Follet."  
  
No hand still.   
  
"Are you guys going to vote or not? Or do you have a unanimous decision?" Coach finally asked us while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, we WERE talking about someone before you came in." Averman said.  
  
"You know coach, we already decided who we want to be a Duck. It's the girl with red hair, Michelle Howard." Charlie announced.  
  
Then there was a chorus of "Yeahs," from all my other friends.  
  
"Hmmm... good choice." Coach commented. "Fine, we get her." 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimers: The Mighty Ducks movies are not mine. They belong to Disney. But all the other characters are mine. If this fic has any similarities to other fics, it is purely coincidental. :-)   
  
NOTE: (1) This takes place in the sophomore year of the ducks in Eden Hall.  
(2) I might be doing this fic entirely in Adam's POV  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Adam's POV  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
The next day, arrived. The name od the new duck was posted in the bulletin board. In big bold letters it read MICHELLE HOWARD.  
  
Charlie, Goldberg and I was on our way to the locker rooms.  
  
"So are you excited about this? She'll be here every practice and you'll have a chance to see her." Charlie said putting his arm around my shoulders. When we got inside all the others were already outside. We had different schedules, most of them were dismissed 30 minutes before the three of us.  
  
Charlie, Goldberg and I went to our lockers and started to change. Suddenly the door flew open. When I looked up to see who it was, I saw Michelle standing in the door way.   
  
"Hey guys, I'm really sorry I'm late." she said smiling a sheepish smile.  
  
"It's okay. Your class just got dismissed?" Goldberg asked her.  
  
"Yeah." she answered taking off her shirt. I caught myself staring at her. She had pale skin, contasting her flaming red hair. She took off pants, revealing her long pale legs. I kicked myself mentally. [I'm sorry, I based the look of their locker room in D2 at the Junior Goodwill Games. All the lockers stood side by side, I dunno about the showers though.]  
  
She quickly put on the her shirt that was hanging in her locker beside the Duck uniform that was given to her. Then she put on her pants. She sat down and put on her skates. All the while, I just stood there looking at her, good thing she didn't notice and I was already dressed when she went in.  
  
"Hey you guys, Goldberg and I should really go to the rink now," Charlie said while looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall.  
"Come on Goldie. Banksie," he said turning to me, "Will you wait for Mitch?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." I answered not really certain what he was up to. Both of them left and I was stuck in the same locker room with Michelle. Not that I was complaining.  
  
"Banksie?" she suddenly asked, turning around from her locker, looking staight at me.  
  
I just shrugged. "It's some nickname they gave me. Along with Cakeater."  
  
"You seem to be different from all the others." she said looking like she was in deep thought.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked her.  
  
"You don't seem to have the same...thing that the others have in common. I mean, I heard that you guys were a tight group and everything, but there's something about you guys that even though you're so close to each other, you still have your own identities. You know, not like all the other groups of friends that goes along with what one of them wants." she said.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really a Duck. I was a Hawk and I don't live in the same place as they do. I live in Edina, the "preppy" side of town. I was raised differently I guess. " I explained.  
  
"And that's why they tease you of being preppy?" she asked, amusment evident in her eyes.  
  
"I guess." I said laughing.  
  
"Who and how many were the original District 5? I heard the Ducks were really the District 5 team. About six or seven years ago. They got the name Ducks because hey were being sponsored by some law firm or something?" Michelle asked while braiding her hair.  
  
"Umm... well, that would be Charlie, Goldberg, Averman, Connie, Guy, Jesse, Terry, Peter and Karp. That make nine. And yeah, I think they were sponsored by a law firm owned by someone named Ducksworth." I explained.  
  
"Ohhh. Okay, I'm all set." she said standing up still smiling. "Come on, I don't want Coach making me do a hundred laps." 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimers: The Mighty Ducks movies are not mine. They belong to Disney. But all the other characters are mine. If this fic has any similarities to other fics, it is purely coincidental. :-)   
  
NOTE: (1) This takes place in the sophomore year of the ducks in Eden Hall.  
(2) I might be doing this fic entirely in Adam's POV  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
"We have a surprise for all the sophomore students." someone said over the intercom. A few weeks had passed and I still haven't had any guts to ask Michelle for a date. Luis and Charlie kept on saying that all I have to do is walk up to her and ask her if she could have a date. Right, like it's that easy. Well... maybe for Luis.  
  
I was in my History class along with some other Ducks namely, Averman, Ken, Dwayne, Luis and Michelle. All our heads snapped up when we heard the words 'surprise' and 'sophomore' used in the same sentence.  
  
The lady in speaking in the intercom continued. "We will have a dance five weeks from now. We are announcing this so that the girls can get ready."  
  
"So that the girls can get ready?" Dwayne asked in front of me.  
  
"After this period will all sophomore students please proceed to the Auditarium? You will be informed of all the other information that yo will need." came the lady's voice.  
  
Hmm... I wonder what that means? I thought to myself.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the period was done. All the sophomore students piled into the Auditorium. I went there with all the other Ducks in my class. As soon as we entered, we heard someone calling us. We looked up to see all the other Ducks seated together. We went over to them and sat in the row in front of them. For some reason or the other no one wanted to sit beside Michelle... and most of them motioned me to sit beside her.  
  
A few minutes passed and Dean Buckley stood up on the stage. "Everyone, we will have the sophomore's dance night in five weeks. Now, we have some commitees that we need to have. The Cleaning, Food, Music and Decorating Committees. All of you will have the chance to pick. but there are limited slots per committee. So better hurry up." he said. Amazingly, everyone was listening. I guess everyone wanted to have the party.  
  
I glanced at my side to take a peak over at Michelle. Beautiful as usual. I thought to myself. She had her head bowed down and her hands were neatly placed on her lap. I wonder if she knows about me? The Ducks DID figure it out.  
  
I took my eyes off her and returned my attention to Dean Buckley. "Now, this is not going to be an ordinary party. The boys will not be the ones looking for a date but he girls will be the ones who will do the asking." he said with his smile.  
  
Michelle's head snapped up at that. Her eyes turned into slits. Strange, most girls would have had large eyes when they hear the news. Her's got smaller. Really cute. I thought looking at her. Then it hit me. What if she asks another boy out? Worse, what if she asks a boy DUCK to be her date? My head was spinning from all the what if's that followed that stupid rule that they said. I was so upset about all the questions in my head that I didn't realized someone tapping my shoulder.  
  
"Adam!" Michelle whispered tugging on my shirt.  
  
"Huh?" I asked facing her.  
  
"I heard that you're a hearthrob around here in Eden Hall." she stated calmly.  
  
"What?" I asked her looking confused.  
  
"I wanted to know if YOU can be my date for that dance?" she said smiling at me.  
  
Okay, calm down Adam, no need to freak out. I thought to myself. "Sure." I said outloud. I promised myself that I would not miss this one chance that I got with her. I mean hey, how many guys gets to be asked out for a date by their dream girl? 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimers: The Mighty Ducks movies are not mine. They belong to Disney. But all the other characters are mine. If this fic has any similarities to other fics, it is purely coincidental. :-)   
  
NOTE: (1) This takes place in the sophomore year of the ducks in Eden Hall.  
(2) I might be doing this fic entirely in Adam's POV.  
(3) The time in this fic is very fast. But don't woryy, I'll try to make it less confusing than it might look.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
We had been working hard for the past five weeks. All the Ducks had been busy with their own committees. I landed on the Decorating Committee. Julie, Dwayne, Russ and Michelle ended up with me also. We decorated the whole gym and now, as I stand here by the entrance, well, I have to say that we did a pretty good job.  
  
The gym was barely recognizable. The lights were dim and there were balloons on the floor, tied in the chairs, and up the ceiling. It had a nice effect to it since the colours of the balloons were pastel colours, pink, lavander, baby blue, yellow and white. For some reason, I felt relaxed by the colours.  
  
The design was more or less in those colours. The banner that said "Welcome!" was painted in a lavander cloth and the letters were painted in baby blue. Confetti was everywhere, some were on the table, on the floor and on the chairs.  
  
There were tables everywhere and in each table there was eight chairs. In the middle of the gym was the dance floor. On the stage were the music equipment. I heard there was going to be a DJ. But I'm not really sure.  
  
We still had four more hours until the dance begins. Michelle, Julie, Dwayne, Russ and some other students, as well as me, were the only ones left. We were just making sure that everything is ready for tonight.  
  
Now that I think about it, after the announcement was made that girls were the ones to do the asking out for the dance, I had lots of girls asking me. I said 'no'. I mean, I like some of the girls that asked me. But there was some that I didn't even know. I guess some girls just go for the outside appearance.   
  
"Hey Adam, come on. We only have four more hours left. We still have a lot to do." Julie said with Michelle walking by her side and ending my train of thought t the same time.   
  
"We finished?" I asked.  
  
"Yup." all four of them anwered.  
  
Four hours later, I was standing in Michelle's house waiting with the other guys. All the girls decided to change in Michelle's house. All of us were standing/sitting in her living room. Connie and Linda went down first. Both looked great. Connie was wearing a sleeveless dark blue dress that reached to her knees while Linda had on a pink dress on that had laces on the hem which reached only above her knees. Julie came down wearing a green dress with 3/4 sleeve and reached to her ankles.   
  
"You girls look great." I said looking at them.  
  
"Wait until you see Michelle." Linda said.  
  
"Huh?" I asked, looking confused.  
  
"Don't worry, Adam, you're going to love what you'll see." Connie said giving me a sly smile.  
  
"Be concious about the jaw." Julie told me with a grin on her face.  
  
I didn't understand her then. Then Michelle came down the stairs. Now I know what she meant by 'Be concious about the jaw' because my jaw nearly dropped when I saw her. She was wearing a spaghetti straped baby blue dress that had a slit in the right side that reached up to her knees. On top of the dress was a blazer a few tones darker than the dress itself. She was moving in a graceful manner that it looked like her dress was swaying with the air.  
  
Michelle stopped in front of me. "What do you think?" she whispered in my ear.   
  
"I- I- I think you... umm.. look great." I stuttered. She just smiled in return.  
  
The party went on like a blur. Michelle asked me to dance with her in almost every slow song. After eating, I realized that she was missing, she was not anywhere to be seen. I went outside and saw her sitting alone by a huge tree.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked gently from behind her.  
  
She turned and smiled at me and patted the spot beside her. I sat beside her and she bagen talking.  
  
"I was just thinking about my life before this." she said simply.  
  
"Uh-huh." I said. I saw her shiver so I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her lose to me.  
  
"I had always had this thing abut fine things. Shopping in Paris, eating dinner in Spain, going swimming in Hawaii and all that stuff. But I had never really experienced something like this." she said quietly. "It's fun here because I helped to prepare the party not like in most parties that I have attended where all I had to do was show up."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." I said. I felt her snuggle closer to me.  
Her face was beautifully illuminated by the moon. Then I did the only thing that made sense to me at that time. I cupped her chin and I kissed her. When we stopped she just smiled at me and kissed me. And I swear, if I had died then and there, I would have been the happiest person alive.  
  
THE END 


End file.
